Naruto Terumi
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little thing I had going in my head for a while, hope you like it.**

**And don't worry, my other stories, including 9 Tailed Guardian are going to be continued, I just don't have the attention span to be able to finish them in time for when I want them to be done. **

**Also, rant time, I ****hate**** how many stories out there are either, Naruto gets abandoned by his mother (Kushina) or where the Kyuubi gets released and Naruto is now ultimately strong because of it. End rant.**

**Plus. In this fic there will be ****NO**** akatsuki. So no Madara or anything. In this he died at the Valley of the End against the 1****st**** Hokage. Don't worry though, I have something planned for later. Which also means that Yagura**

Naruto stood opposite his opponent, getting ready to strike. However his feelings get in the way of the final strike, as he can't remove the images of all the good times he spent with his best and closest friend. Staring at the bloodied form of the one he is supposed to strike down, Naruto looks at his katana for a brief moment before looking at the fallen student. The katana that he trained with, that he worships everyday. Because his katana was the first thing that his mother trained him with.

Said mother stood off to the sidelines with a worried look. She knew that her son would win, that he would survive. Her pride and love for Naruto forbade anyone from telling her otherwise. But watching her 7 year old child lose his childhood innocence in such a bloody way forced her to hold back her tears. For this was the bloody mist exam, a cruel exam forcing the closest of friends to do battle to the death, in order to graduate. But to her, living in the violence of Kiri was better than the alternative. Because escaping from the prison that was Konoha, where she was held as a hostage, and living that life was a fate worse than death for her.

Mei Terumi never really recalled why she was taken prisoner by the leaf, but being forced to be the baby maker for the 4th Hokage and his barren wife was hell for her. Knowing that her child would be taken away and she would never get to hold him. Then came the Iwa sanctioned murder of Kushina Uzumaki, and the release of the Kyuubi into the world once more. And the final straw for Mei. Who took her day old baby from the ruins of Konoha, and fled for her homeland like the hounds of hell were on her. And from that day forth she poured as much love as she could onto her son.

Looking at her child she saw him steel his resolve, and plunge the katana into his friend's heart, killing him. What happened next was something she feared would happen. A red cloak of chakra poured over his body as Naruto succumbed to the bloodlust of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

Naruto himself was feeling a vast array of emotions. Disgust and shame being two of them, yet the feeling of ending someone's life took him over, and he felt that the kill was not enough, and that he should have more. What took place on that field was the last straw for the bloody mist, and after the events that followed the exam was finally stopped. Because Naruto went on a rampage. Eviscerating and effectively annihilating every last student there. Until finally the cloak dissipated and Naruto was lying on the grass, surrounded by 73 of his classmates corpses.

**3 days later**

Naruto Terumi was a short child, with red hair like his mother (not to mention starting to develop her quirks and personality) and 3 whisker marks adorning each cheek. Each part of his face was being scrupulously studied by his mother who was sitting next to his bed, all the while stroking his hair to calm him down. Because it tore her heart open to witness her reason to live stare at her with an expression of shame and anguish over his actions during the exams. Thinking to herself as she watched her sleeping child she thought back to what Yagura, the Mizukage said to her at the end of the exam. About how he wishes to take him on as an apprentice himself, in order to learn to wield his Bijuu, and how to be a master Kiri Nin. Mei had already accepted, not wanting what had happened to happen again to her son. But it was to whom his Jounin sensei was that she had the most worry.

The Slasher was what the Shinobi of the Mist were starting to call her son. Seeing as how he slashed most of the students in to two pieces, and grudging respect was shown to the now genin of Kiri. Zabuza Momochi was most impressed with what happened, seeing as how it was practically a mirror of his own actions, and Mei flinched a bit at thinking that the legendary Demon of the Hidden Mist respected her son. For she knew full well the kind of people who he respected most were.

"Kaa-san?" came a weary voice from next to Mei/

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Was it… wrong that it felt good to do what I did?"

Mei had no answer to what Naruto said to her. She herself knew that she was a violent woman herself, although she would never hurt her son, not even in training where they sparred. And she too felt satisfaction from some kills, but hearing Naruto say the same brought a kind of closer kinship. Knowing that he was more like her than the Namikaze.

"Sometimes Naruto, it can be fun to fight and kill. I enjoy fighting much more than most, and it seems as though you my have picked up some of my, um, more violent tendencies."

"Well that's great kaa-san!" exclaimed Naruto. At least I don't take after that Bastard eh? Im more proud to be like you!"

"Hmm, is that so" said Mei with a smile. "Well I feel more proud that you take after me too. Because remember the one thing that's the best. That us Terumi's are the most badass shinobi's ever" and to emphasise her point Mei shoved her fist in the air. To which Naruto let out a laugh of agreement.

Naruto rose from his bed and hugged his mother, then followed her out of the room and then out of their apartment and into the village centre. On the way to the administration building in order for Naruto to get signed on as a shinobi of Kiri, the duo noticed looks of fear and respect from the people. Something that Mei smirked at, seeing that her son was making such a big impression on all these people.

Stepping into the building where Naruto was to gain his sensei. "Naruto Terumi eh?" came a voice to the side. Mei winced as she saw the man.

"Yes sir" spoke Naruto.

"Good. Im going to be your Jounin sensei from now until I deem you strong enough to worthy of being a true shinobi. Im aware that once a week Mizukage-sama will be taking you for training your Bijuu every now and then but I will be your permanent sensei. I've never thought of taking a genin student before now, but you captured my interest. With myself, the Mizukage and the occasional training from your mother in family styles and your bloodline I think we've got the next Kage on our hands." All of this was said with a wide shark toothed grin.

And it was from this day forth that Kisame Hoshigaki took on a student who would become a legend.

**Yup. Powerful Naruto incoming. Dual bloodline. Bijuu training. And finally the student of (who I personally think) the most badass, insanely awesome character in Naruto. I mean come on. Chakra levels of a Bijuu. Frightening aura. Skill that comes in spades. And don't forget the huge ass sword capable of destroying Jinchuuriki with one swipe. (One of the best lines in Naruto "Samehada doesn't cut. It ****SHAVES!****) So yes, eventually Naruto will become one of the Seven Swordsmen. But not in a way you're probably thinking.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Remembering

**I do not own Naruto. **

**One thing before I start. I realise that some may be confused when I stated that Zabuza was interested in Naruto, well I didn't mean for it to sound like he wanted to train Naruto, I just meant that he was showing that everyone thought that Naruto had potential. Also, I like messing with people. And I thought that it would be a nice set up for this chapter. Also, Kisame rules! Yay. Just saying. **

**(SPOILER AHEAD for those who haven't been reading all the way in to the manga)**

**Unfortunately he won't be in any more chapters, cos he's dead. Both in this story and in the actual manga. Enter sad face. Personally I think that there should be some kind of spin off manga or something, where it details the life of each individual member of the Seven Swordsmen. Because to be perfectly honest, two of my top 5 favourite characters out of anything ever are Zabuza and Kisame, so yeah. Also enjoy the chapter. **

**Naruto Terumi – Terumi household, age 13**

Mei Terumi could be said to be many things. A loving mother would be one; a hot-headed warrior could be another. But the one thing that she absolutely, positively refuses to be acknowledged as would be someone who worries, she would refuse. Her thoughts would be, 'I'm considered one of the strongest Kunoichi's on the planet, why would I need to worry?' Well as much as she tries to deny it really couldn't be helped as she looked at her son in front of her. The reason for her so-called not worries?

"I'm going on a mission to Wave country kaa-san. My team and I are going to hunt down Momochi." And there it was, her precious son was going to attempt to take down a shinobi who was said to be the greatest prodigy to ever come from Kiri, who was made a Jounin at 8 and one of the fabled Seven Swordsmen at 11. Impressive for anyone, but more impressive for a clanless orphan who had no prior training and still managed to wipe out over 100 trained academy student in just over ten minutes. Now she knew that her son was powerful, if not more powerful than her she would proudly admit.

Naruto Terumi was standing at about 5 foot 6 at that moment in time, wearing traditional Kiri camouflage trousers as well as a pitch black sleeveless, body fitting shirt for easy movement. His clan symbol, even if it was just the two of them now, was sitting perfectly on the right shoulder on his skin, proudly on display. He had shoulder length, spiked red hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. Idly, Mei thought that he should be wearing a Jounin flak jacket by now, but after some persuasion on Naruto's part, he managed to convince the Mizukage that he should wait until the next Chuunin exams in Konoha before he wanted to attempt a promotion, as he wanted to just show his power in front of the entirety of Konoha, and one person in particular. Mei let out a small grin at the thought, because she would have front row tickets to see the humiliation of Konoha before her very eyes, as that bastard was watching as her son dominated the field. Into one of his pouches Naruto placed a small scroll containing his katana; he never went anywhere without it at least being sealed.

Lastly, Naruto paused before picking up the last thing. Mei knew how much he respected his sensei, a man who he thought of as a father figure, and it hurt him when it was found that he had tried to do exactly what Zabuza Momochi tried before, assassinate the Mizukage. But instead of doing it for power, he tried it because he hated the way that things had been going in Kiri. After the second action of slaughter during the bloody mist exam Yagura decided to tone things down a bit within Kiri, making it a more peaceful a place, and therefore, for someone as violent as Kisame Hoshigaki, this was not a good thing. Yet no-one could have foreseen that he would attack when it was one of Naruto's training lessons with Yagura in attempting to control his Bijuu. So in the room was: Yagura, Naruto and an ANBU team of four people. So the fight ensued, and even though Kisame was skilled, the ANBU wore him down with their attacks until they were either killed or incapacitated, and that was when Naruto saw for the first time why his sensei was the Mizukage. His skill in Water Style Ninjutsu was off the charts, and he had to hazard a guess that it was more skilled than the Nidaime Hokage, a true master of Water who could summon water from the molecules in the air. Yet what Yagura did was insane.

_Flashback_

Yagura didn't hesitate to block the strike from Samehada with his crooked staff, before kicking Kisame back to the centre of the room, where in a fit of pure skill, Yagura use a half ram sign before exclaiming **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. Mist covered the whole room and in the middle was Kisame looking around wearily. His sword was absorbing the chakra within the mist but it was too dense. He couldn't even see his nose in front of his face, and yet there was so much moisture in the air, and yet so little chakra to take from it. And that's where it got really, really bad for him. From nowhere a katana pierced his side, Kisame yelped in pain as he skidded backwards and away from the attacker, all the while having his sword convert it's chakra into healing chakra.

Yet that wasn't it for the assault as his senses became distorted, and try as he might he couldn't get rid of the genjutsu, one of the special abilities coming from the Sanbi, the ultimate genjutsu mist, something that not event the oh so special Sharingan can penetrate, only a secondary source of chakra can stop the illusion. After this he used the chakra being emitted from Samehada to disrupt the flow, thus conforming to the only way to escape. And as he did so, the same katana as earlier pierced his chest, effectively destroying his heart. Looking up he saw his student with a tear moving down his face. And so Kisame's final words were spoken.

"Hahahaha, a great fight my student, Mizukage-teme, but now it's over I just hope that I can fight more within the afterlife." From here, Kisame died, and as Naruto turned away he heard crying coming from Samehada who was crawling slowly over to him. Naruto picked up the blade before turning and bowing to the corpse of his teacher.

_End Flashback_

And so Naruto strapped a bandaged Samehada to his back and turned to look at the worried face of his mother. He smiled at her. "Don't worry kaa-san, I'll be fine, remember, I haven't humiliated Konoha yet."

Needless to say, Mei Terumi was not a worrying person.

**Yeah yeah, Kisame didn't last long, but if you'll take a big long look I'm just using my own interpretation. Naruto in this story is emulating Mei as casually. But during a battle, it's almost as it the spirit of Kisame is working through him, that's what this is about. Also, from now on, chapters for all  my stories will be much longer.**

**Til next time.**


	3. The Bridge

**I unfortunately do not own Naruto.**

**At the Gates of Kiri**

Naruto walked casually towards his team, consisting of his genin teamates and his Jounin sensei. When he arrived he looked at them all individually. There was his 'sensei' Ao, who wasn't as much a sensei as a supervisor towards him. Seeing as how if Naruto wanted to go all out then Ao wouldn't even stand a chance, but Naruto still respects and honours his position as Jounin in command. Next were his two teamates. Both strong for genin, but neither took part in the bloody mist examinations, and neither have been genin for that long. One was a boy a couple of years older than Naruto, called Chojuro, a strong kenjutsu user, and someone who Naruto doesn't know what to do with. When they first met, Ao made a comment about how close Naruto and Mei were, and in front of Chojuro, who apparently had a crush on her. This led to much anger on behalf of Chojuro's jealousy where he started verbally attacking Naruto, who, himself, grew angry. After finding out the cause his anger, Naruto went ballistic on his new teamate, showing him why he was considered to be a prodigy of Kiri. From then they became odd friends, but Chojuro ended up losing his crush. And finally, his last team member, a girl called Mariko Tsukino, who is also a skilled kenjutsu user, but is also a member of a clan with their own secret jutsu's that give their members weather manipulating jutsu.

"So you all know what we're doing don't you?" asked Ao.

Three 'yes sensei's' came back to him.

"Good" he said as they started. They got about 100 metres out of the village before they started tree hopping to the ocean where they would get on a boat to Wave Country. "Chojuro, Mariko, remember, you two are to be taking out the Demon Brothers, while I take on the Hyoton user. Naruto, remember, we need to have the head of Zabuza at least partially recognisable, and also, we need the Kubikirihocho. Zabuza is a member of the Seven Swordsmen." Ao took a breath before his eyes hardened and he twisted his head to look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I may be able to go up against Zabuza and maybe come out of it alive, but only you will be the one who could hope to defeat him. You also are a member of the elite sword's group. Not only does the Mizukage have faith in you, but so do I."

The journey to Wave was boring for all involved. The only thing that kept them preoccupied were their random discussions and tactics. But in all, this was to be a test of skill for Naruto Terumi. If he could defeat Zabuza Momochi in single combat then Naruto would be technically be classed as either a high A or low S rank shinobi. He was already classed B rank in Kumo's bingo book as the 'Slaughterer', and the fear that came with it.

When they arrived they came across a wide mist laced with chakra, the use of the **Hidden Mist Jutsu.**

"Careful everyone," said Ao, "and do you all remember your tasks?" Three nods, "Good, now. Go!"

**On the bridge**

Kakashi Hatake was the sensei of team 7, containing Kiba Inuzuka, a member of the Leaf's dog using clan. Sasuke Uchiha, the last of one of the founding clans loyal to Konoha, and Narumi Namikaze, the daughter of the Yondaime and his second wife, Kata Namikaze. They were meant to be the three strongest genin but before the might of Zabuza Momochi and his associate they appeared to be nothing. He was very worried about the outcome of any fight that they would have to do, but it all seemed that they would be incredibly lucky, because in front of them came four figures.

Everyone looked at them in surprise through the thinned mist, none more so than Zabuza, because he recognised them.

"Ahhh, Ao-san, how lovely it is to see you. And I take it that these three are your genin team. Hmm, well no matter, I am considered one of the strongest Kiri-nin to ever come from that Kami forsaken village."

"Sensei" whispered Narumi, "Who are they?"

Ao turned his head towards the Konoha team and said, "We are Kiri shinobi, and we have come to kill Zabuza Momochi and his subordinates." He turned to Zabuza again. "Where are the Demon Brothers?"

"Captured," was the only thing said.

Ao nodded, "Right, then when we're done here I'll send a message to Mizukage-sama to let her get them. But for now… Chojuro, Mariko, move towards the Leaf Shinobi, me and Naruto will take them out."

Kakashi stiffened at the name 'Naruto, could it be?'

"Wait, Naruto-kun, is that you?" He thinned the mist a bit more too fully see the genin's face. "Haha, it is you, therefore, I will be your opponent.

"What? How can a genin face off against such a powerful opponent, I should be the one to do it," called out the Uchiha. "I'm and Uchiha, of the strongest clan of the Leaf, I that makes me stronger than anyone" he yelled out with rage.

"Oh please" said Mariko from beside them, "There aren't many who could stand up to the might of the 'Slaughterer'.

Kakashi looked agape at the Kiri genin. While Kiba looked on confused. "What's so important about his name, he doesn't look that strong, I mean look at his sword, it doesn't even look like one, and it looks heavy and pointless, I don't understand."

Zabuza chuckled, before bursting out into a fit of maniacal laughter. "You know who the 'Slaughterer' is don't you Kakashi-chan?" Zabuza smirked at his opponent's ire. "But your genin are uninformed. Maybe it'll take them down a peg or two. You have a bunch of arrogant brats on your side Hatake. A wannabe Alpha dog, a spoiled Uchiha and a pampered princess, they are all weak."

The Leaf genin looked indignant and were about to charge before Kakashi stopped them.

"The 'Slaughterer' is right in front of you." Naruto looked on impassively at his opponent, with the only reason for him not attacking right away was that he wanted to feel the fear and awe from the Leaf shinobi. Zabuza smirked, "Naruto Terumi, that's his name. One of the last two of the Terumi clan, wielder of an incredibly powerful Kekkai Genkai, wielder of the most frightening sword amongst the Seven Swordsmen. Trained under Kisame Hoshigaki and the Mizukage himself."

Kakashi had already realised who he was, how could he not, he knew of Mei and her 'purpose' for the Hokage, and he also knew of who he trained under, which was the reason for why he was shaking slightly with fear. His team however, only understood parts of it.

Zabuza just kept up his smirk, seeing as how he knew that the Leaf team were a bit scared of Naruto, and he only did this because he knew that Naruto wanted the Leaf scared of him. Who was he to deny that right?

"But that's not the best bit. He was a genin at 7 years old, and has been requested for promotion to Chuunin so many times since then, seeing as he possess skills that have been said to match mine, but every time he turned it down for some unknown reason." He started laughing a bit, "But it gets even better. You see, Naruto is known to be completely ruthless, killing every shred of emotion within him, except the total feeling of bloodlust during battle to effectively destroy his opponent, but it was how he gained his moniker 'Slaughterer' that is the greatest of everything in my opinion. You recall how Kakashi told you brats how I gained my title?" Three shaky nods. "Haha, well, the bloody mist exam continued for a bit after that, until one day 6 years ago, when something happened to stop it entirely. For you see, a child, of 7 years, completing his final examinations just snapped under the bloodlust, and massacred over 70 academy students in the exam. And as you can see, that person gained the title, 'Slaughterer' because the amount of blood and body parts that laid strewn across the field made it look like a slaughter house."

"Well well well Zabuza, if you're quite done scaring them, then how about we get down to business?"

"Hahaha, yes, you are completely correct. I hope that our fight is one to remember."

The two swordsmen stared at each other from across the bridge, while Ao and Zabuza's apprentice jumped to another part to commence their battle.

The one's not taking part could feel the KI coming from both of them, and while Chojuro and Mariko were used to it coming from their teamate, and Kakashi was experienced enough, they could still feel chills going down their spine from it. The battle between Kakashi and Zabuza a week prior was nothing compared to these two monsters.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, was that true what he said? That, that boy k-killed his whole class?" asked a fearful Narumi.

"From what the reports said, then yes, it is true" sighed Kakashi.

"What a monster" whispered the girl.

"Hnn, people like that don't deserve to live" grunted out the Uchiha, who even though he wasn't trying to show it, was in fact very scared of him.

Mariko turned with a look of anger on her face before saying "Don't you dare think that you know Naruto-kun, he's suffered quite a bit to get to this stage. With intense training that would kill a regular person, as well as having his clan nearly wiped out by the Kaguya invasion, and then there's that... But don't you dare insult him like that again!"

Back to the fight Naruto and Zabuza were staring each other down. Zabuza slowly removed his zanbato and held it in front of him. Naruto smirked before removing his blade from his back.

"That can't be what I think it is" exclaimed Kakashi. His students looked at him puzzled. "It's Samehada, one of the seven swords of the Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist."

Naruto didn't say a word; he just rushed forward, beginning the fight.

He swung Samehada in a wide arc, attempting to slice at Zabuza, who parried with his blade, then jumped backwards before rushing at Naruto with such speed that Naruto could barely keep up, and when the Kubikirihocho was swung, it was all he could do to avoid the blade by ducking underneath it and performing a leg sweep, tripping Zabuza.

Zabuza cursed under his breath, before performing the **Shunshin **away from his opponent. He then raised his right hand into a half ram sign, and mist covered the bridge. Catching everyone in it, and hindering their views.

No one made a sound, Ao looked over from the corpse of his opponent before activating his sole **Byakugan, **but the mist was laced with chakra, thus covering his vision. Through the silence, all that could be heard was grunts and clangs of a blade. Curses filled the area and huge chakra spikes could be felt. This kept up for about 5 minutes before another large chakra that was widespread could be felt, and then the chakra dissipated and the mist started to disappear. When it cleared, a mangled Zabuza could be seen on the ground, with the Kubikirihocho lying 10 metres away. The genin of both sides threw up after seeing Zabuza's body, because all that was left was the head and upper torso covered in cuts, and the lower half looked as if it had been completely grated.

Ao walked up to the corpse, having already picked up and sealed away his blade, before severing the head and sealing that away too. He turned to see Naruto panting and with several cuts adorning his body, testament to the fight that he took part in.

Ao then looked at Kakashi, "Excuse me Kakashi-san, now that out mission is over, we have our orders to follow you back to Konoha in preparation for the Chuunin examinations in the next couple of weeks." He turned towards his 'pupil', "Naruto-kun, how are you holding up?"

A grin could be seen on his face as he spoke, "It's all good sensei, he got a few nicks here and there but it's already starting to heal."

"Good, now, Kakashi-san, Tazuna-san, is there somewhere that we can rest, we've been travelling non-stop for the better part of a week, so if there's somewhere we can rest?"

"O-of course, Ao-san was it? You can rest at my house for a bit is you wish."

He nodded, "Thank you Tazuna-san."

**Not much of a chapter that I was hoping to write but it's still better than nothing.**

**Anyway…**

**Til next time.**


	4. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


	5. AN: Adopted

As of now, bloodlinenaruto will be taking over Naruto Terumi.


End file.
